be your memory
by la rose de versailles
Summary: a collection of one shots pertaining to the long-distance relationship of gill and angela.


**be your memory**

a collection of one shots pertaining to the long-distance relationship of gill and angela.

**by la rose de versailles**

A blonde boy sat alone in the library, occasionally gazing out the window to stare at the children who played. He didn't really enjoy playing that much. He didn't get to be outside too often either. Maybe it was because he kept getting sick. That was fine though. He didn't want to play with those kids anyway. They kept making him it, and they knew well enough as he did that he couldn't run quickly. He skimmed the shelves, looking through the numerous books in search of one he hadn't read yet. He never really liked fantasy books. They were not real, practical. Historical fiction was more of his forte. That being said though, he wasn't too fond of history either.

A brunette girl walked in then. The door shutting behind her was the first noise he had heard since he entered just moments before.

She walked to the same section he was in. She sought out a book and upon finding a title that interested her enough on the spine; the girl reached up for it. She couldn't reach it. "You might need this." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Though the way he spoke bit like a winter snowstorm. It sounded as though he were ridiculing her without speaking. But she only smiled at him, thanking him quietly before setting the stool down before the shelves. The book slid out into her hand gently and she smiled.

She sat down on the stool now, though the boy growled a bit in irritation. "Some other people need that too, you know." She blinked, staring at him quietly before laughing a little. "I'm sorry." She grinned, standing up then for him to get the stool. The blonde only rolled his icy blue eyes in annoyance before setting it aside and sitting down with his book. She mimicked the action, sitting down next to him.

He glanced over at her book, noticing the code on the spine. A fantasy book. Typical. Women were always into that sort of thing. Reading silly books about mythical creatures and hoping that there were such things in the world. It was for that reason that he refused to read such books. Satires were much better suited to his tastes, anyway. "Do you not like fantasy books?" She asked quietly.

What?

"You're making a stupid face at my book." Did she just call him stupid? The boy huffed then, covering his face with his book. He wouldn't even dignify that with an answer. "I like fantasy books." She quipped. He didn't answer. "Not because they talk about dragons." Oh? He lowered his book just a little, glancing at her through his azure optics. Cocoa brown irises met his. "It's because they say dragons can be defeated." She smiled softly at him, and he did not repeat the action. He looked away then, going back to his book.

"My name's Angela." She stated then, glancing over the librarian who continued scanning books back into the registry. The woman made no movement to tell her to be quiet, so she continued speaking. "What's your name?" She asked. He didn't give an answer, only mumbling something quietly into his book. "What?" She asked again and again.

"Shut up, stupid girl. You're not supposed to talk in the library."

She didn't gasp. She didn't get mad. She didn't even try to hurt him, but she only grew silent then and turned to her book. He would glance over at her a couple times after that though. Her lips moved while she read, though she spoke not a word. He wondered if that was pure habit. Then he wondered, did he do such strange things when he read? Well, sometimes he'd tap his foot but beyond that he wasn't sure. "Stop staring at me." She said, glancing at him.

His face turned bright red, turning again and hiding his face. She laughed. He mumbled something into his book again.

"What?" She said. He needed to talk louder. She couldn't hear it. "My name." He murmured. She tilted her head to the side, glancing at him. He looked past her, staring out the wide windows of the library quietly. "My name is Gilbert." He responded. She sat there then, turning away from him and looking up at the ceiling. It was quiet then. "I'm going to call you Gill from now on." What? She looked at him. He was confused. No one called him anything but Gilbert as of late.

The other students didn't really talk to him. And the teacher always addressed him by Gilbert. Gill sounded more fluid to say though. He looked at her. "I thought only friends gave each other nicknames." Her eyes widened a bit from the surprise response. It was nice feeling that he had surprised her. It was funny. She shut her book now. "I thought we were already friends, though."

He only smiled. "Yeah, I guess we are."


End file.
